a new world
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: you'll find out once you read. rated for lemons. I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

this is based on a friend's interactive story on . basically, Naruto ends up as the last male on the planet. he's got one himself, but the one I'm doing is for a different thread. you'll find out what in a couple chapters.

* * *

Obito Uchiha, as he was once known, scowled darkly. After so much blood, sweat, and tears, Project Tsuki no Me was finally complete. It had been an uncomfortably close call, and a near total defeat for him, but ultimately he had pulled through and successfully caught the world in Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Honestly, he should have been celebrating. He could finally leave behind the dead heroes and broken promises of the reality he had denounced as illusory. He could have Minato-sensei back, as well as Rin, and even Kakashi as he had once been.

There was only one _tiny_ snag.

Madara had misunderstood how Infinite Tsukuyomi worked (or else the Uchiha patriarch had willfully misinformed his descendant, but Tobi was not ready to believe that). True, it put every living person on earth under the most powerful genjutsu ever conceived, ensnaring them in a perfect fantasy world, creating what was essentially an illusory utopia for all living things, but there was a problem. A problem resulting from an apparently fatal misunderstanding of the nature of the world created by Infinite Tsukuyomi.

The nature of the illusory world was determined not strictly by the desires of the caster, or the separate desires of each individual placed under the genjutsu. No, rather it would seem that it was determined by the deepest desires of the person with the strongest will.

And judging by the nature of the world that "he" now beheld, Obito was fairly certain that said person was, of course, who else but Naruto Uzumaki.

Scowling more deeply, "he" let the bloody crimson sharingan in "his" right eye fade to a plain onyx orb. The rinnegan in "his" left eye did not change. Swearing under "his" breath, silently lamenting the absence of what should have been dangling between "his" legs and trying to keep the new, sizable mounds on her chest from ripping out the seams of her shirt, Obito idly wondered if _Obiko_ would be too obvious of an alias as she began walking in the general direction of the Leaf Village.

* * *

alright. you'll see what happens in the next chapter in a few minutes


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura opened her eyes, feeling oddly like she was forgetting something. She decided that it wasn't important and showered off, shampooing her hair and following up with some conditioner. As she began to wash off her body, thoughts of the one she liked drifted into her head. he fingers dipped towards her pussy and she began to play with herself, giving off slight moans of pleasure as her fingers slowly slid in and out of her hot, wet cunt.

She was so lost in her own fantasy that she allowed the water to run cold and she jerked out of the shower with a shriek at the sudden chill. "Dammit Mom, stop taking hour-long showers!" She shouted to her empty house, knowing that her mother had already left. With the mood sufficiently killed she began to towel herself off, and then went to her room and got dressed.

As she was eating breakfast, she began to ponder the strange feeling. Her mind kept telling her that she was missing something important, but she could not remember what it was. After eating she placed her plate in the sink and left to go meet her team. She decided to not worry about it. If it was really that important, she would remember, right?

As Sakura walked to ward the training ground while humming a tune and with a spring in her step, she ran into someone.

A girl with long, raven hair with two long bangs framing her heart-shaped face, some of her hair spiked up slightly in the back, with the rest of it falling to her hips. Traveling further down her body she encountered a valley of pale cleavage, created by her D-cup breasts barely contained within a dark blue string bikini top with a red and white fan on both of the fabric triangles Her shoulders were covered by a white jacket with a blue trim that extended down to just below her breasts. The rest of girls upper body was exposed. Sakura's eyes panned down to the lower half, which was adorned with a loose, white, pleated skirt that barely came down below her crotch level, allowing her panties to be seen with every step the girl took. Said Panties, were the same color as Her top, and had the same fan emblazoned on the crotch. Her long, smooth legs were encased by a pair of black, heeled, thigh-high sandals , that left her perfectly manicured toes peeking out.

This girl was Satsuki Uchiha, youngest daughter and heiress apparent of the Uchiha Clan, and she was walking around almost naked.

As Sakura saw Satsuki, she felt a throbbing pain in her head. Satsuki ran over to her, worried for her teammate/lover.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked.

Sakura saw images flow through her mind, memories. They depicted her fighting, monsters, Satsuki as a dude named Sasuke, and a lot more males than she remembered previously.

'Oh, no!' she thought. 'The war! What happened? Why is Sasuke a girl? Why is he, or she, dressed like a slut? What happened to Naruto? Or Obito and Madara?'

She grabbed hold of Satsuki/Sasuke, making her gasp. She told her/him that something was wrong, and explained why she thought so.

* * *

next chapter will feature Satsuke recalling what happened, and the two of them going to Naruto to tell him something's up


	3. Chapter 3

hey, guys. here's the next chapter

* * *

Satsuki gasped. She felt a sharp pain stab through brain, making her fall to the ground.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke, Satsuki thought, that was her name...

"Sakura?"

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, covering her breasts with her arms.

"I-I remember...What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. She felt equally exposed as Sasuke, with her only clothing being a bright pink bikini top that barely covered her generous breasts and a string thong that offered no protection. "I think we need to find Naruto."

Sasuke felt himself-herself?- get a little excited at the name. She saw Sakura blush too.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, Naruto is so hot," Sakura said. She felt herself get hot and tingly as thoughts of Naruto's huge cock flooded her mind. Her licking his cock, his cock inside her, pumping her full of babies...

"Sakura!"

"Sorry!"

She took her hand out from between her legs, though her left hand still fond led her breast.

The sight was enough to get Sasuke hot and bothered.

"We need to find Naruto."

XXX

Naruto groaned. His head still hurt, but not quite so bad as before.

He remembered! He remembered the War, Madara, everything! He looked around, and saw he was in a large room with a bed big enough to hold ten beautiful, sexy...

No!

He jumped out of bed and out the open window. He had to find out what was wrong! He landed outside a large building into a quiet street.

"Naruto!"

"Hm?"

He almost didn't recognize the two beautiful, we'll endowed women running towards him, but as they got closer, he was shocked to see that they were Sakura and a much different Sasuke.

"What the hell happened to you guys?! You're practically naked!"

"Like you're one to talk," the one that had to be teme said.

"What?"

It was true, he was naked. He screamed as he tried to cover himself.

"What the hell is going? Guys?"

The two girl weren't listening, however. All they could think of was Naruto's cock inside them, filling them with his seed.

* * *

nice huh?


	4. Chapter 4

hey, guys. sorry this took so long.

* * *

"Um, guys?"

They both looked mesmerized. If he didn't know better, he could swear that they were both drooling. The drool was running down their chins and was dropping down to their big, shinny breasts.

"AAHHH! Damn!"

Sasuke and Naruto were broken out of their day dreams by Sakura. She was holding her head, her eyes shut tight.

"Dammit, what is wrong with us!"

Sasuke felt like he had been in a dream. His...his privates felt achy. He could feel little spasms. He couldn't get the thought of Naruto sliding his huge dick in and out of him while he suckled at his breasts.

"Do you guys feel it to?" Naruto asked.

"Dammit!"

"Do you know what happened, Sasuke?"

He shook his head, the movement making his new breasts jiggle. He folded his arms over them in an attempt to hold them, but that did nothing but entice his sensitive breasts.

"We need to get inside," Sakura said. "We can't stay out here like this."

The other two nodded, but they couldn't think of where to go. Sakura's house was too far away, and Sasuke...

"What are you kids doing out there?"

They all looked up. Looking down on them from the bedroom window Naruto had jumped out of was a beautiful woman with red hair.

"Mom?"

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto couldn't speak. There was his mother in the flesh...in the beautiful flesh.

"Naruto?"

"Um, y-yeah, I'm fine!"

"Why don't you kids come on in and I can make some breakfast?"


End file.
